CID Sr Insp Daya
by MissCID
Summary: After reading title , you want to know anything more? Story based on Daya & a cute girl. Want to know more just peep in the story :)


**A/N : This story is based on tomorrow's Episode i.e CID Mahadhamaka (in my words) When Daya will get bullet-shot & a mute child will help Daya to save his life**

_**(Scene at Inorbit Mall, Malad, Mumbai)**_

Time: Around 6:00 P.M.

Daya is in there for buying his new wrist watch.

Daya is in searching of watch shop. He sees a cute girl there, who is asking for a Barbie-doll to her parents near outside of Toy-shop. But her father refused it. He tries his best to convince her daughter. After some time his father finally got succeed to convince her daughter. Daya couldn't hear anything as he is quite far from that shop bt he thought that girl must be demanded for a toy & his father may not able to buy it. He continuously is looking at girl's sad face. He comes near, sit on knees. Put his hands on girl's shoulder.

Daya : Kya hua beta? Aap itne udas kyun ho?

Girl pointed her figure towards a sete doll which she wants to buy but her father not allowed to buy it.

Daya : Ohhh ! to aap ko vo doll chahiye?

Girl nodded in yes.

Daya : Chalo, main aap ko dilata hu.

Girl becomes happy & looking at his father & then Daya.

Girl's Father : Thank you, par hume vo doll nai chahiye.

Daya : Bacchi ka kitna man hai!(he looking at that girl) Kyun beta, ye uncle aap ko doll dila sakte hai na?

Girl smiles.

Father : Main usse dila dunga. Aap jayiye yaha se…

Daya(Calm tone) : Aap bhi dila dena! Abhi to mujhe dilane dijiye. Awww ! Kitni pyari beti hai aap ki ! So cute !

Father : Dekhiye, hum aise kisi anjaan aadmi se…

Daya showed his CID Badge & said : CID Sr. Insp. Daya

Father : Aap CID Officer ho?

Daya : Haan ! Kya ab main aap ki beti ko doll dila sakta hu na?

Father : Of course sir !

Daya : Chale beta ! Doll k liye Barbie doll lene k liye?

Girl & his father smiles & moved in that toy-shop.

Daya bought that doll , which that girl wants. He paid the bill. & come outside.

Daya : Accha Beta ! Aap ka name kya hai?

Father : Tania !

Daya : Tania ! Kitna pyara name hai aapka! Beta, aap kaun se std. me ho?

Father : Vo 4th std. me hai.

Daya : Arrey bhai is bacchi ko bhi kuchh bolne dijiye !

Father : Sir, vo bol nai sakti.

Daya (shocked & Looking at Tania) : Kya?

Father : Haan sir! Vo sun to sakti hai par bol nai sakti !

Daya : Ohh ! I am sorry !

Father : It's o.k. sir

Daya (to Tania) : I'm sorry Beta! Aap ko pata hai aap duniya ki sab se pyari doll ho.

Tania smiles

Father : Sir, hume der ho rahi hai. Hume chalna chahiye! & Thank you sir meri beti k chehre pe itni pyari si muskurahat lane k liye !

Daya : Aap ki beti hai hi itni pyari! Uske chahre pe udasi main kaise dekh sakta hu?

Tania kissed on Daya's hand.

Daya smiles & said bye to Tania & his father. Now Daya is again busy to search of watch. Finally, he purchased a watch which he wants.

_**(At Daya's home around 8:00 P.M.)**_

Daya sat on dining table. Abhijeet serving food. Abhijeet saw that Daya is in deep thinking.

Abhijeet : Daya

Bt Daya not replied

Abhijeet (again) : Daya

Daya : Haan ! Abhi tumne kuchh kaha?

Abhijeet : Kaha khoye hue ho?

Daya : Kuchh nai !

Abhijeet : Koi pareshani vali baat hai?

Daya : Arrey nai nai !

Abhijeet : Mall me kuchh hua tha?

Daya : Tumhe kaise pata chala? I mean nai nai! Kuchh nai hua!

Abhijeet : Daya, tum jante ho na, tum mujh se kuchh nai chhipa sakte. Ab batao kya hua?

Daya : Abhi, tumhe Shriya yaad hai?

Abhijeet is shocked as he nt except this question from Daya.

Abhi : Haan! Usse main kaise bhul sakta hu! (in teary voice) Agar uske uncle nai hote to aaj vo humare sath hoti!

Daya : I m sorry. Main tumhe uski yaad dilana nai chahta tha.

Abhijeet : Par usko is waqt…

Daya : Abhi, aaj main mall me ek aisi ki ladki se mila. Tania name hai uska. Usi ne aaj mujhe Shriya ki yaad dila di.

Abhijeet : Kya matlab?

Daya : Matlab vo sun to sakti hai, par bol nai sakti. Vo bhi usi ki tarah cute thi. & then Daya told what happened in mall.

Daya : Yaar Abhi! Us bacchi ka chehra meri aankhon k samne se hat hi nai raha hai.

Abhijeet : Daya , Ab khana bhi kha lo. Tumhara to pata nai. Par mujhe bahot zoro ki bhukh lagi hai.

Daya : To maine kab roka? Tumhe dinner kar lena chahiye tha!

Abhijeet : Daya, Aaj tak kabhi tumhare bina kiya hai jo aaj kar leta?

Daya : Abhi, tum bhi na ! Chalo , ab dinner kar le? Mujhe bhi bhukh lagi hai!

They finished their dinner.

(Few days passed like this)

_**(Scene : CID Bureau Around 12:45 P.M.)**_

All are about to moving out for lunch. At the same time Tania enters in bureau with bureau's Security Guard

Tania hugged Daya tightly & starts crying.

Daya : Kya hua beta? Aap ro kyun rahe ho?

Security Guard : Sir, maine bahot puchha par kuchh bataya nai, isliye isse andar le aaya.

Abhijeet (to Security Guard) : Tum jao. Security Guard went.

ACP : Daya , kaun hai ye bacchi? Tum jante ho isse?

Daya : Sir, ye Tania hai. Kuchh din pehle isse mall me mila tha main.

Freddy : Par sir, ye ro kyun rahi hai?

Vivek : Sir, main iske liye pani lekar aata hu!

Daya : Haan Vivek !

Abhijeet : Isse kapde dekhkar lagta hai, ye sidhe school se aayi hai !

Tasha : Mujhe lagta hai isse bhukh lagi hai, shayad isliye ye ro rahi hai !

Vivek gives a glass of water to Daya.

Daya : Beta, aap pehle pani pio aur shant ho jao.

Tania drinks water in hurry.

Muskan : Main iske liye khana lekar aati hu.

Tania holds Muskan's hand.

Freddy : Batao beta, aap ko chocolates khani hai? Freddy uncle abhi chocolates lekar aate hai

Daya (looks at Tania's face) : Ruko Freddy. Shayad ye kuchh aur kehna chahti hai

ACP : Daya, puchho, isse ki baat kya hai?

Vivek : Sir, ye kuchh bol kyun nai rahi?

Daya : Vivek, ye bol nai sakti.

ACP : Kya?

Daya : Haan sir, Ye sun to sakti hai , par bol nai sakti.

Tania sits on table & starts drawing. Meanwhile, Abhijeet informs her father that Tania is at bureau. (Abhijeet got Tania's father no. from her school i-card) & he can come to bureau to receive her daughter.

Tasha : Aap kya draw kar rahe ho?

Tania nt replies. She is looking at Vivek.

Vivek : Aap ko ice-cream khani hai?

Tania not replies.

ACP (to duo) : Ye kar kya rahi hai?

Daya : shayad vo kuchh batana chahti hai.

Abhijeet : Hmmm, mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai.

(after sometime)

Tania gives a drawing paper to Daya. Daya is surprised to see that drawing.

ACP : Daya, kya draw kiya hai usne?

Daya : Sir, aap hi dekh lijiye.

ACP : Ye kya? Ek aadmi dusre aadmi ko goli marta hai!

Abhijeet : Beta, aapne aisi painting kyun banayi?

Tania pointing towards Daya.

Muskan : Kahi iska matlab…

ACP : Haan, Muskan ye shayad yahi kehna chahti hai ki koi Daya ko marna chahta hai.

Daya : Par sir, mujhe kaun marna chahega?

ABHijeet : Daya, tum CID Officer ho. Hoga koi purana papi jo tumse badla lena chahta hai.

(At the same time, Tania's Father enters in bureau)

Freddy : Aap ki tariff?

Rohan (Tania's father) : Mera name Rohan hai aur main Tania ka father hu

Freddy : Ohhh! Ayiye aayiye.

Rohan : Sir, meri beti

(He saw Tania & hugged her )

Rohan : Beta, aap yaha kya kar rahi ho?

ACP told everything.

Daya : Par beta, aap ko pata kaise chala ki koi mujhe marna chahta hai?

Tania told his father by sign language.

ACP : Kya keh rahi hai?

Rohan : Sir, ye keh rahi hai ki ye jab school se aa rahi thi, tab Tea-stall k aage ek aadmi se phone par baat kar raha tha aur Daya sir ko marne ka plan bana rahe tha. Tania ne Daya sir ka photo bhi dekha usk paas. Vo bahot hi ghabhara gayi, aur yaha chali aayi.

Abhijeet : Kya Tania un logo ka sketch banane me humari madad karegi?

Tania replies her father in sign language.

Rohan : Sir, vo admi ulta khada tha, isliye isne itni dhyan se chehra nai dekh payi. To vo sketch banane me koi help nai kar sakti.

Abhijeet : Koi baat nai.

Daya : Tania beta, humara profession hi aisa hai ki humare na jane kitne dushman hoge! Mujhe kuchh nai hoga. Is waqt Aap ko apne daddy k sath ghar jana chahiye.

Rohan : Sir, fir bhi aap apna khayal rakhna.

Daya : Thanx for ur concern. Main apna khayal rakhunga. Ab aap jayiye. He pats Tania's cheek. & say , inko ghar tak chhod aao.

Vivek : Aayiye sir.

They went from bureau.

Abhijeet is in deep thoughts. ACP is also worried. Daya sees that.

Daya : Abhi, kya soch rahe ho? Mujhe kuchh nai hoga. Tum bekar me hi itna tension le rahe ho. (to ACP) sir, aap bhi meri fikr mat kijiye.

ACP : fir bhi savdhan rehna Daya.

Daya : Yes sir. Ab lunch kare? Mujhe bhukh lagi hai.

Abhijeet : Tum log jao. Mujhe bhukh nai hai

Daya : Abhi, chalo. Itna tension mat lo yaar.

ACP : Abhijeet, chale jao. Daya k sath hi rehna. Usse akela mat chhodna.

Daya : Sir, aap bhi!

ACP : Daya, tum mere bête jaise ho , fikr to hogi hi na? Kahi tumhe kuchh ho gaya to…

Daya : Sir, kuchh nai hoga. Yakin kariye mera.

ACP : Phir bhi, apna khayal rakhunga.

Abhijeet : Chale ab?

Daya : Main to kab se keh raha hu, par meri yaha sunta kaun hai?

(Again few days passed away)

ACP sir is at Delhi for attending conference since last two days. Abhijeet also went with ACP Sir. He don't want to go but Daya forced him. So, Abhijeet went.

Daya is alone in bureau. It's almost 11 P.M.

Daya (looking at watch) : Arrey baap re! 11 baj gaye! Kaafi der ho gayi hai, ab mujhe chalna chahiye.

(His phone rings, he looking at screen, he pick up the phone)

Daya : Bolo Mussi? Sab thik to hai na?

Muskan : Kaha ho tum is waqt?

Daya : Bureau me hu. Bas ab nikal ne ka soch hi raha tha ki tumhara phone aa gaya.

Muskan : Tum abhi tak ghar nai gaye? Time dekha hai tumne?

Daya : Pata hai tumhe ACP sir aur Abhi k na hone k bavjud bhi mujhe uski kami mehsoos nai ho rahi hai

Muskan : Aur vo bhala kyun?

Daya : Unki kasar tum jo puri kar leti ho, mujhe dantkar. & He laughs loud

Muskan : Tumhe mazak sujh raha hai?

Daya : Arey itna tension kyun le rahe ho tum log?

Muskan : Tania ne jo kaha tha vo…

Daya : Ohhh ! Mussi, tum abhi bhi us baat ko lekar bethi ho?

Muskan : I'm sorry! Main tumhe vo sab yaad dilana nai chahti thi.

Daya : It's o.k. baby. Don't worry. Main ek khabri ko milkar ghar chala jaunga. Tum fikr mat karo.

Muskan(in worried tone) : Is waqt khabari ko milna jaruri hai?

Daya : Sirf 10 minute ka kaam hai. Uske baad chala jaunga ghar.

Muskan : O.K. Par apna dhyan rakhna.

Daya : Mussi ! I love u !

Muskan : Love u too. Bye n tc

Daya : Bye

Daya rush to meet his khabari Mangesh near highway. He sees that one car cont. follows his car from back view mirror. It's almost 11:30 P.M. He is almost about to reach highway.

Daya stopped his car on road! He comes out of the car. His hand is on gun which he kept his backside.

The car which follows Daya comes slowly near Daya's car. 1 man coming out of that car, while another is on driving sit. Before Daya can do anything, he shoots Daya. Daya got shot near his heart & one shot in stomach. At the same time another car comes & A man from that car punctured culprit's car & then he shoot near his hand. He comes out from the car & saw his lovable friend in d worst condition. Yes, it was Abhijeet. Culprits who were about to run shoot by Vivek & ACP's gun.

Abhijeet(crying) : Daya, aankhe kholo. Dekho main aa gaya hu. Kuchh nai hoga tumhe!(& he checks his pulse)

ACP : Daya ! (looking at Abhijeet)

Vivek : Daya sir pls. apni aankhen kholiye. Kuchh nai hoga aapko.

Abhijeet : Sir, Daya ki pulse to bahot slow chal rahi hai.

Vivek : Par sir, highway pe… Kahi der na ho jaye.

ACP : Vivek, aisa mat bolo. Daya ko kuchh nai hoga. Hum use kuchh hone hi nai denge.

(about 20 minutes passed away, & They reached in hospital which is in city)

Vivek already informed others & also informs in Hospitals staff too. Freddy praise god to save Daya sir's life. Tarika & Tasha consoling Muskan. While Dr. Salunkhe take care of ACP. Vivek is with Abhijeet.

_**(After 2 hours)**_

Doctor comes out from OT

ACP : Daya kaisa hai?

Dr. : Dekhiye, Khoon kaafi beh gaya hai

Abhijeet (loud) : Tohhh? Khoon jyada beh gaya hai to kya?

Dr. Salunkhe (put his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder) : Relax Abhijeet.

Abhijeet : Sir, ye dekhiyena ye kya bol rahe hai?

ACP : Dekhiye, Dr. Daya ko kuchh nai hona chahiye !

Muskan : Agar Daya ko kuchh ho gaya to… (n starts crying)

Dr. : Aap log meri baat to suniye!

Tarika : Batayiye Doctor, Daya ab kaisa hai?

Dr. : Humne goli nikal li hai. Par jab tak use hosh nai aa jata hum kuchh nai keh sakte.

Abhijeet(angrily) : Kuchh nai keh sakte ka kya matlab hai? Hain?

Vivek : Sir, samhaliye apne aap ko.

_**(After 10 hours)**_

Daya is still unconscious. All are worried for him.

Tania & her parents also come to hospital.(They read in newspaper that CID Sr. Insp. Daya got shots)

Rohan : Sir, ab Daya sir kaise hai?

ACP : Usse ab tak hosh nai aaya.

Tania asking by sign language that she wants to go inside to see his Daya uncle.

Firstly Abhijeet & Others refused bt then she go inside. She grabbed Daya's hand softly & praise god to his good health. When she was about to leave, Daya gains some consciousness.

Tania comes outside & grabbed Abhijeet's hand & went inside.

Abhijeet(happily) : Daya, tumhe hosh aa gaya? Kaise ho tum?

Daya : Ekdum fit boss. But Abhijeet clearly sees pain on his face.

Abhijeet informed others too. Doctor checked Daya & said that he is out of danger now. All are happy to hear this.

Daya(in teasing tone & smiles) : Main bach kaise gaya?

Abhijeet : Humari jaan nikal k tumhe hasi aa rahi hai?

Daya : Sorry ! Boss , mere kehne ka vo matlab nai tha. Par tum log Delhi se kab aaye?

Abhijeet : Hum log to ussi din aa gaye the, jis din tumhe goli lagi thi. Hum 2 din baad aanewale the, par vaha ruk nai paaye. Isliye hum log chale aaye.

Daya : To tumne mujhe bataya kyun nai?

ACP : Tumhe batana chahte the par sab kuchh achanak se tay ho gaya is liye bata nai paaye.

Daya : Sir, pata chala vo log kaun the?

Freddy : Sir,Vo log koi aur nai par Jackson aur Peter the.

Daya : Jackson aur Peter? Kahi ye log…

Vivek : haan , sir vahi log jinko aapne 2 saal pehle illegal guns supply karne k chakkar me jail bheja tha.

Daya : Ohhhh!

Dr. Salunkhe : Ab use aaram bhi karne do. Yahi hospital me hi CID Bureau kholne ka irada hai?

All smiles

Daya saw Tania & her parents.

Daya : Beta, yaha aao.

Tania comes closer to Daya.

Daya : Thank you beta !

Tania put his hand on Daya's hand & smiles. Daya to Muskan : Mussi, humari beti bhi Tania ki tarah hi hogi. Kyun? Sahi kaha na?

Muskan gives him an angry look as ACP sir & Dr. Salunkhe also presents there.

All again laughs…..

**(A/N : Thanks for reading it. I hope u like it.)**


End file.
